The invention concerns an electronic timepiece, which may in a particular embodiment be a watch, comprising a time base circuit, a steeping motor actuated by pulses supplied by the time base circuit, display means driven by the stepping motor, and mechanical time resetting means commonly actuated by a member of the rewinding stem type.
The stepping motor of a watch of the above-indicated type must be blocked when a time resetting operation is to be effected. Published Swiss application No. 14, 203/70 discloses an electronic timepiece in which the blocking action is entirely mechanical. Such a solution complicates the arrangement of the stepping motor which must be provided with a cam arranged to co-operate with a projection, and it complicates the mechanical part of the watch, by virtue of the presence of the projection.